1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle hitch and trailer tongue alignment systems for mounting on a vehicle and a trailer to be hitched to the vehicle; and more particularly pertains to a new system for helping a user line up the hitch ball of a vehicle to a hitch ball receiver of a trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle hitch and trailer tongue alignment systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle hitch and tongue trailer alignment systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,384; U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,610; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,056; U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,231; U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,732; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,906.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trailer hitch and tongue alignment system for mounting on a vehicle and a trailer to be hitched to the vehicle.
The hitch mate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for helping a user line up the vehicles hitch ball to a trailers hitch ball receiver.